The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces
'The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces '''is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season. Summary Someone has been stealing Liquorice Shoelaces from Dilys's Shop and the prime suspect is Norman Price, but surprisingly, he is not to blame. He sets out to prove his innocence, but this goes wrong when some newspapers fall onto a heater in his mum's shop and start a fire. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Dilys Price *Bella Lasagne *Norman Price *Mandy Flood *Mike Flood *Dusty *Station Officer Steele (''does not speak) Trivia *Stock footage from Mummy's Little Pumpkin is used. *Norman's Joker Soaker water gun from the episode of the same name makes an appearance in this episode. *Bella's fire extinguisher appears to be smaller in size compared to the ones seen in Dilys' shop, the fire station, and Venus. *Near the end Jupiter's turn signals flash far slower than they did in Twitchers in Trouble. *Dilys' smoke alarm appears to be based on an American-made Family Gard FG888D, except taller and narrower. *This episode reuses Penny's line "A fire, at Dilys' shop!", which was originally used in The Big Freeze. Goofs *Penny and Elvis extinguished the burning heater and newspapers without turning the electricity off first. *It seemed to take quite a long time for the newspapers to catch fire. *Dilys could have simply ran around the side of the chair that wasn't engulfed in flames and made it out safely. *There's a slight delay when Penny switches the hose' valve on to when the water actually starts pouring out. *Sam says near the end "If you give me the new ones I'll fit them for you now", referring to the smoke alarm batteries, however, most smoke alarms only have 1 battery and Sam pulled out only 1 at the beginning of the episode, therefore he should have said "one" instead of "ones" and "it" instead of "them". *Smoke alarms usually "chirp" once every 30 seconds, not intermittently beep as heard in the episode. They are also usually higher-pitched than that. *Elvis is the one who calls Sam on the radio, yet when Sam arrives at Bella's café Elvis is not to be seen. How could Elvis have known about the "snowman on the loose" if he wasn't there, and even if he did know, why didn't he stay to assist Sam if need be? *Dilys doesn't seem to hear her shop's doorbell when Dusty walks in, and neither does Sam, though Dilys might not have because she was tired. *Norman's Joker Soaker is not seen on the counter at the beginning of the episode, yet suddenly appears out of nowhere later. *At the beginning of the episode there is no water puddle in front of Dilys' shop, yet one appears later right when Norman and Mandy notice it, and disappears later, though the sun might have evaporated it by then. *When the fire brigade leave the station Penny is inside Jupiter, but when the crew arrive at Dilys' shop, Station Officer Steele is there in her place. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Saves the Day! Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Stop-motion model animation